santa has a holly jolly christmas
by jason130
Summary: Santa is dissapointed


twas the night before the night before christmas and all was not well santa was sat up in bed next to a fast alseep ms clause santa had just spread his christmas cheer all over ms clauses fat jelly jiggly ass

his wife never complained but he couldnt say the same to be hoenst he had been throughly dissapointed for close to a centuray he had thought that if he dropped sutble hints to her that she would try to spice up the bedroom bu it was in vain she was oblivous even when she had found the christmas present full of sex toys bottles of lube of varying flavours from different sex shops from around the world inlcuding a few animal ones inlcuding but not limtied to dragons horses and some specieies only know to someone as old as santa

this caused santa to have a apathetic breakdown he just stopped caring about his wifes desires and became a sort of living doll for her and that leads us to now santa is sat on the bed next to ms clause pipe in hand contemplating how he got to where he is

deciding enough was enough he got up put on his jolly red suit pants and his hat and went to the kitchen he popped open the fridge and looked around piles of gingerbread bundles of candy canes jugs of eggnog and the holy grail in the very back of the fridge as part of his personal stash a single bottle of north pole elf brand peppermint vodka

santas eyes lit up as he grabbed the bottle and a jug of eggnog and pured the ggnog out grabbed a shot glass and starting puring shots in he got to about three shot before saying fuck it and puring half the bottle into his glass of eggnog then he punded that bitch down

he looks in the kitchen mirroir he looks at his upper body even though all the kids storys paint him to be this fat jolly man he is relativly well built he has very buff arms toned pectorals a realativly fat gut but still healthy his thighs are thick with muscle he is all in all jacked he could get a date if he so chose he still has the moves from his old nordic days back in the tundra you had to be ripped back in the 790s

people never asked santa what his preferences were when it came to dating people always just assumed he was straight since he had been with ms clause for several thousand years but this was not always the case back when he was saturn with the romans he had met a very handsome boy by the name jack frost he at the time was only 800 years old at the time for humas that would be equivalent to twelve years old santa looking back wasnt exactley proud of what he did considering how children view him now but during the roman times that was okay

he always was willing to go both ways it usually was never an issue he for a very long time thought he would never have nor want a permanent partner until ms clause came about but befor e ms clause and before he was married before everything he had one freind who he knew he could always go back to one of the oldest beings alive and one of his oldest friends

frosty

frosty at the time of meeting santa was a pudgy little snowman with a top hat and scarfe who liked to play with children but now now a few thousand years later frosty is almost unrecognlisable frosty was in all tense and porpuses absolutley ripped it had all started when frosty had found out about body modifaction through ice sculpting he was never the same he had bulding pecs a 12 pack of abbs arms as big as a full grown mans head and he towered above even krampus and not to mention his massive penis a full 13 inches and 5 inches in diameter

santa decides to test his skills one more time and see if he still has it he goes into his garage or his Armoury as he likes to call it grabs his full suit and goes up to the reindeer and whispers to them "if you dont tell ms clause about what im doing or ill turn you into deer sausage and have Rudolph eat you".

he hops into the sleigh and sets off the the ritual site a few hours pass when santa arrives at a masive monument made of pure peppermint on it a blood red alter of severed elf hands lay santa always comes prepared and grabs a dripping bag from the sleigh and throws it upon the alter the massive candy structure splits open reavealigng a doorway "with a door bell like that he wonders why people dont visit more often" says says snidley to himself

he enters the massive home walls floors and well everything made of snow some solid some not that when santa hears that wonderfull singsong voice saying that classic line "HAPPY BITHDAY" and out popped a body completely mismatched with that voice his massive chest came up to santas head it gleamed in the light the perma frost nipples glistening santa looks up at frosty who had to crane his neck all the way down to look at santa and he sees him still wearing the top hat and scarf he got from those kids all those years ago then santa feels a very apparent heat off of frosty and he looks down and remember that frosty never wore pants and as is eyes trail down his frozen body he catches a glimsp of his gigantic south pole

santa is mesmrized by the girth of the his cock he instictivly took it in his hand and felt the long shaft it was cold to the touch like it was freezerburned but it somehow irradiated heat like it was flesh and blodd he started to stroke it faster and faster he looked up and frostys face was noticbly red and slighly melting which dripped down his body and provided santa with ample lube for the handjob frosty came with a massive blizzard and a mighty raor which knocked santa on his back

santa wipes the leftover snowdrift off his face and looks up once more to see frostys slhcong erect and pulsating frosty had a bloodhungry look in his eye he steps towrad santa his cokc leading the charge he grabs santas suit pants and tears them off with suprising stregnth for a snowman santa doesnt protest since this is exactly why he came and it will be why he came

frosty lines up and prepares for entry santa braces himself praying to yule and to saturn and all other spirits of the holiday that the melted snow will ease frostys entry frosty hyells a might "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" and then rams himself balls deep into santa santa finishes instantly the mix of pain and pleasure much too much for the jolly fat man but frosty pays him no heeed and continues tearing santa apart with every thrust santa can only hold on for dear life as the massive slab of ice cleaves him in twain

santa might be bleeding but he cant tell nor does he care even through all the agony this is what he wanted all along he couldnt be happier than in this moment its as if the last 1,000 years with ms clause had never occured

frosty thrusted with increased ferver santa could feel the pusling inside him and knew he was close frosty on last time impaled santa as deep as possilbe and unleashed his squall inside santa

frosty was so drained he pulled out of santa qouivering hole limply and fell to the ground santa woke up several hours later still on the floor but clean somehow and next to a plate of milk and cookies


End file.
